


Black

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: Pitch black.Why does everything end in black?Birth, Blindness, Death.They all have negative stigmas attached to them. We all fear them.Loathe them.That’s what she thought as her body was constricted…Pain. Fear. The sensation of malice wrapped around her. That’s all there was left.All essence drained from her.Gone.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 30th November 2016
> 
> Trigger warning - profanity. Violence towards a female character. Mild sappy-ness.
> 
> Writers note - This came to me in a dream. I even made a song inspired by it! Enjoy. My awake state will fill in the blanks. The girl’s name is W. She’s pretty much a mary sue so you can interpret her in your own way. I don’t know why my dream had to make such a character. Mary Sue’s bore me. Anyway! Apologies for any bad grammar or any overlooked severe plot holes! It’s been a long time since I last written something that isn’t academic. This is my final hurrah for Inuvember.

It’s a dull, cloudy day. An old, empty village with wooden houses. Everything was soaked due to a shower, with remaining traces of blood. The sun has just peaked out of the clouds, making everything glimmer with a faint rainbow on the horizon. Three figures walk out of one of the houses, one man who looked in his late teens huffed while putting his hands on his hips while giving the only girl in the group a condescending look. 

“Are you sure you should keep watch?” She questioned.

This young girl, aged around her early twenties, had a radiant glow. Not just because of her youthful looks. Her pale, smooth skin glistened against the sunlight. She is the definition of purity. More so than Kagome. There’s not a single trace of jealousy in her body. Unfortunately, she was desired by any demon that craved power. Her source of energy was more so stronger than the jewel and can give you immortality, or so the legends say. Sadly, she didn’t know what it did either, only that she was born with it.

“Are you stupid?” He whines “We can’t let anyone come after you! Not after what Kagome saw last night”

Another figure comes outside, reassuring the girl.

“Don’t worry about him, W. We just want to keep you safe” Kagome pats her shoulder. Kagome witnessed W’s powers the night before after a bunch of demons attacked the village. She replays the scenes in her mind.

Kagome tripped while attempting to purify the demons with her bow, holding against W as they were both about to get attacked by some demons. As the demon prepared to strike, all of a sudden, there was a flash of light and an ear piercing scream. All traces of demons were gone… She wiped them out all of a sudden. Apparently, this was the first time her powers were used for something.

“It’s a shame this village was already wiped out before we arrived. They must have been looking for us” She continued.

“Well, whatever!” Inuyasha grumbled. “Me, Miroku and Sango will keep an eye on you while Kagome and Shippou go get some food…”

Inuyasha stopped and showed a moment of emotion asking if Kagome will be okay until W started smirking at him, showing his moment of weakness.

“SHADDUP! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT” He yelled in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind getting looked after by a man who shows his sensitive side“.

As Kagome and Shippou exit the village, Inuyasha and W walk back inside. He slumps in the corner, sitting cross-legged, with a grumpy demeanour. The usual. As it was only the afternoon, W decides to take a nap as she has nothing better to do. Miroku and Sango have already beaten her to it as they have been on night watch the night before.

A forest is not far from the village. The amounts of tall trees create an ominous look. A pathway drenched in shadow. Only subtle beams of light shining through. This

place would be unsafe at night, not even the stars could guide you the way. Kagome and Shippou just pass through the dark pathway and find a river which cuts off the trees. The light bathes on everything it touches. “This is perfect!” Kagome smiles. “Shippou! You look for some food. I’ll grab some water from a stream!” While Kagome gathers up some bottles and finds the top of a clean waterfall from a stream, she suddenly feels uncomfortable, like somebody is watching her. She drops the bottles and gets into a defensive stance with her bow. Just before she starts to strike at the direction of the "aura” she hears a voice. “It looks like your instincts are improving…”

“Kikyou!” Kagome shouts in surprise. “What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for someone named W, A woman who has mystical powers. Have you heard of her?”

Kagome hesitates as she has no idea what Kikyou’s intentions are. She plays it cool by being vague. “I’ve heard her name around. Why are you looking for her?”

“She is too dangerous to be walking around alone. Her powers are something that I could use to destroy Naraku.

"Really? I’ve heard it could resurrect people or make them gain immortality. But I’m not sure about that. You know legends and things.”

“That’s another reason. I could help others without sacrificing any more lives…” she reaches out her arm while one of her Soul Insects gives her another energy ball.

“I guess that would be nice…” Kagome suddenly becomes quiet.

Kagome worries that if Kikyou becomes alive again, Inuyasha would go after her. Kagome didn’t know what to do. Tell Kikyou where W is or to keep it a secret.

“Sorry, I don’t know where this W is” She mumbles.

“Fine. I’ll keep looking” Kikyou has spent months finding W. She is difficult to find as she can hide her energy. Ever since the news that the Shikon Jewel was inferior, Everyone who wanted more power found out who W was and wanted to find her. Kikyou walks away with an emotionless look on her face. However, She wasn’t the

only one who has spent months rigorously looking for her…

It’s a beautiful day and there’s a small fortress peaking at the top of the mountains. The inside is the opposite of bright and sunny, the only light peeking inside is from the windows and through the slide doors and windows. One figure just sitting in the corner, looking sleep deprived, with curly messy hair. Reverted back to his humanoid form.

Outside the bedroom, Kagura is enthusiastically guarding the bedroom. “Urgh, such a drama queen” she thinks as she taps her closed fan against her face. Standing

slouched makes her look out of character but even she’s gotten to the point where she doesn’t care anymore, all she wants is freedom.

Naraku is currently at his wits end as he squeezes the nearly complete Shikon jewel. Why does he still have it? Does he still desire to become a full demon? Are we looking into something more sinister? Like a chess game, all of the pieces move back and forth until they trap their target, and W was the target. She doesn’t produce an aura which makes her impossible to find. However, things have gotten a lot easier and Naraku is just about to find out why…

Kikyou leaves the forest and enters the lifeless village. She has a hunch and enters the building where Inuyasha is inside.

“K-Kikyou?!” Inuyasha stumbles his words.

Kikyou remains mute as she scans the room. She spots W and immediately, points her arrow at her.

“You!”

"Er? Huh?”

“You are W? Aren’t you?”

“Kikyou!” Inuyasha blocks Kikyou’s view as Miroku and Sango slowly wake up. “What do you intend to do with her?”

“She is the key… I need her power and her soul”

“I can’t…” W turns away. “I need to discover my powers by myself”

“We don’t know enough about her” Miroku explains “All we know is rumors and theories. All we want to do is to protect and observe”.

Kikyou just stares at W blankly and approaches her. W takes a step back, feeling uncomfortable. Just as Kikyou touches her face, Souls start pouring out of Kikyou.

“Shit” Inuyasha panicked as he spears Kikyou out of the building. A drastic move indeed but it was that fast reaction that prevented her from dying again.

“What is she those aren’t purifying powers” She stumbles back to her feet. “I shall take my leave…”

Inuyasha says nothing as he let’s her go.

“Here we go again” Sango mumbles to Miroku. “Kagome isn’t going to like this”

“I can hear you” Inuyasha sighs.

Late afternoon and Kagome and Shippou both run back with some food and water.

“Hey! We’ve managed to get som-”

The mood was so tense it was suffocating.

“What happened?” Kagome questioned.

“Look at his face Kagome!” Shippou darted.

“Oh…Kikyou…” Kagome poorly attempts to disguise her disappointment but shakes it off by asking “So, where did she go?”

“No idea, I assume she’s going to find more clues about W” Sango suggested.

…….

“Oh look! The dead woman’s back” Kagura sarcastically calls to Naraku.

It’s been a couple of months since they both communicated so this came as a surprise to Naraku. Always emotional over the most trivial of matters.

“Let her in” He calls back.

Kikyou opens the slide door and with her usual cheeky tone, blurts out “Looking pathetic as usual Naraku?”

“Looking smug as always Kikyou” he responds back. Used to Kikyou’s attitude towards him.

“What brings you here anyway?”

“Oh, Let’s just say that I may have some whereabouts to where W is”

“Oh?” Naraku responded in surprise.

The last time Kikyou visited was when they first heard of W’s existence. However, she didn’t escape so easily like before. 

She swiftly turns her head away from his curious gaze and reluctantly explains “Inuyasha and friends are guarding her for observation.”

“I assume you’re after what she has as well?”

Kikyou flinches which is unlike her. Her tough demeanour cracked over one comment.

“Why didn’t you obtain it” his words sounding more condescending each sentence.

“Because her powers prevented me from doing so!” She snapped. “I could have died…” She stumbles to her knees. “Damn it!” she thinks “exposing my weaknesses in front of him… Great…”

A lot of souls have been taken away from Kikyou. Even she didn’t realise the extent of the damage back then.

Naraku just shakes his head, looking amused. This makes Kikyou more agitated.

“I shall take my leave…” she gets back to her feet.

Just as she is about to open the slide door, she feels his presence right behind her. 

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll be leaving yet” he smirks. “Take this” He gives her the jewel.

“Why?”

“Oh, I can take W by myself…I have known her before she had her powers. Did you tell them your alibi?”

“I’ve told Kagome that I’m wanting W for my reasons. They have no idea I’m involved with you”.

“Good. It’s best for them not to know. I’d rather not see any unnecessary drama. They will know in due time.”

Naraku and Kikyou have been allies ever since W caught the demon’s attention. Ever since then, they have developed an unintentional bond. Even Kikyou reluctantly opening up to him. Both of them still behave similarly. Kikyou secretly knows Naraku’s weakness and keeps her feelings to herself.

Before Kikyou leaves the room, she has a flashback of when she found his weakness.

Naraku and Kikyou are both hiding in a cave after an ambush of demons attacked Kikyou, her wound caused her spiritual souls to flow out of her. She had very few left in her body and was motionless. “I’m aware that he has a weird obsession with me. Why am I still working with him?” Kikyou thinks as she opens her eyes.

“Where am I?” She looks suddenly alert as she sees Naraku’s oddly concerned face. “We’re currently in hiding, don’t you remember? A bunch of demons attacked you while I kept my guard down”. They thought you were W.

“But, W doesn’t have an aura…” She says as she tries to move.

“…I can’t move. Isn’t this ironic? You know what I mean?”

Naraku just turns away “Don’t refer to that abomination…” as he clenches his fists.

“Touched a nerve haven’t I?”

Naraku gives Kikyou a nasty glare with faint tears in his eyes.

Kikyou notices and feels guilty, which is unlike her.

“You really don’t like to be associated with him don’t you?”

Naraku says nothing.

“That’s why you are trying to find your own identity? I’ve never realised you actually had emotions besides only focusing on me!”

Naraku turns around and squeezes Kikyou’s hand. Kikyou responds in surprise.

“You…really “care” don’t you? Why do you hide your feelings? Is it because of “his” feelings? Surely you can tell the difference between his and your own. He seemed pretty sleazy. You’re showing something different right now. It’s not obsession”

Naraku just laughs it off. “It’s not important”

Kikyou for a moment liked what she saw. And after that moment she has seen multiple slip-ups since them from Naraku. He’s struggling to contain his feelings any longer, and Kikyou liked this side of him. However, he wasn’t THAT sappy. He and Kikyou still communicate with insults and sarcasm. Both of them prefer to live on the edge in contrast to Inuyasha and Kagome’s clean and lovey-dovey living. Kikyou observes Naraku’s behaviour every time she sees him. She prefers to hide her feelings until she’s ready.

Two weeks later.

Another sunny day.

Back at the bone eaters well, Inuyasha and crew eagerly anticipate Kagome’s return.

"Oh, I hope she brings back those tasty sweets” Shippou jumps up and down.

“I just hope Kagome is prepared and ready” Sango’s concerned face matches her tone. “She’s aware that we are going to get found out any time now”

A purple glow surrounds the well as Kagome climbs out, with her oversized yellow backpack. For once, she wasn’t wearing her sailor uniform. Instead, she wore a pink long sleeved jumper, some distressed jeans and some walking boots.

“Err, this? It’s the “in” thing” She giggles.

“The “In” Thing?“ Sango blurts out sounding puzzled.

"Oh, never mind! At least we are wearing similar colours now. We could be twins!”

Inuyasha and Miroku just smile and nod.

“Where to next?” W, looking curious over Kagome’s clothing.

“It’s been a while now and all we have witnessed is that your powers are PROTECTING you” Inuyasha moans.

“However, when that demon tried to absorb some of your power” Kagome explains. “we noticed he could use it for anything… but he wasn’t immortal. Probably due to the little amount”.

“Yeah! his aura was weaker and he specifically wanted to strengthen his speed, and he did!” Shippou continues. 

“This just proves that the stories are true” W sighs. “Why did I have to carry such a burden?" 

"You still haven’t told us anything!” Inuyasha continues to moan.

W prepares to tell her story. “It all began in my childhood…

I was born to a holy family, full of priests and miko’s. I was intended to be the next generation of them… 

…However.

Our village got attacked and I was taken away from my hometown.

As your typical child, I was afraid and was streaming in tears. Everyone who knew who I was special and wanted my power for themselves. However, at that time, it was only Miko powers, like you Kagome. The Miko powers were really strong for a child though, hence why I got all of the attention. My family had to live in exile”.

“However, once I was old enough to live independently a couple of years ago, I was experimented on by someone I cannot remember. Injected by various poisons. Not just poisons, demonic energy as well. However, instead of my body rotting away, something that was mixed into the concoction created a big glow around me, removing all traces of evil. My aura was also gone. I was neutral. I still haven’t figured out what caused it to begin with. But now, I have a power that humans and demons desire. Immorality or a power that can do anything that you want. I ran away from the person as far as I could and suddenly found you guys at the well. Immortality is only if you choose it to be. I don’t know how I know this, it’s just a feeling I have inside that tells me.”

“A mysterious figure…” Miroku ponders. “It couldn’t be?”

Sango looks at him with worry.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?!” Inuyasha stubbornly asks.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know you were trusted!” W defended herself. “But now, I see the light in you guys and you mean no harm”.

“That’s great!” Kagome cheered. “Now let’s move onward!”

“To where?” Inuyasha snorted.

“We’ll improvise!!” She snapped back at him.

……………..

At the top of the mountains, there stands a humanoid figure with long, white hair. Anticipating the next foe to get in his way. His amber eyes pretty much never blinking. Behind him is a short, scaly demon next to a little girl.

"Argh! It’s been three days!“ the scaly one whines. "When do we get to move again?”

"Oh hush Jaken!“ The little girl pouts "Lord Sesshoumaru knows what he is doing! You don’t want to get nearly eaten by some bird demons again don’t you?”

"Stupid Rin” Jaken thinks “Always getting Lord Sesshoumaru’s attention. Where’s my praise?” He pouts.

Sesshoumaru isn’t a man of words. He only speaks when needed. Just the look of his stern face brings fear. All of the inferior demons know that he’s one of the strongest

demons out there. He’s not a good guy or a bad guy. (writers note – HE IS THE GUY. Sorry. Wrestling reference). He fights for himself. His main priority is to destroy Naraku.

“I wonder if those W rumours were true” Jaken mumbled to himself.

“Why would anyone want powers from some mere human” Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken. “Such a tedious task”.

Jaken stumbles and waves about on the floor “Er-hhhuh! They are certainly useless Lord Sesshoumaru! Your powers would exceed them any day!”

Rin just sighs at Jaken’s stupidity. He never keeps his mouth shut.

Sesshoumaru all of a sudden feels multiple presences at once. Could they be Naraku? Or is it a false positive?

“Rin! Jaken” we’re going!“ Sesshoumaru hastily flies towards the distance.

Rin and Jaken hastily hop on their two-headed demon Ah-un and follow Sesshoumaru’s trail.

………………….

Ever since the W hunt. Kouga and Kohaku’s shards were taken by Naraku. The only shards remaining are from Kagome. Sango has struggled to live ever since Kohaku died. Miroku has done his best to keep her in the straight and narrow.

Inuyasha and the gang continue their improvised route until Sango notices where they are.

“Can I make a request…?” Sango quietly speaks.

Kagome nods without resorting to an answer. Miroku also gives Sango a look of agreement.

……..

The remains of the Tajiya village.

Sango still visits occasionally. Her father and recently her brother are buried here. His shard was finally taken from him. He died in peace as he was with his sister.

Sango was happy she was able to see her brother’s final moments but she is heartbroken that he’s gone.

Sango approaches towards the graves of her two fallen family members and speaks to the graves.

“Father, Kohaku. These are for you” as she lays down the flowers.

Miroku just stands at a distance, watching her as he signals Inuyasha and crew to leave.

Miroku slowly approaches Sango from behind and holds her as he says nothing. Sango returns the embrace. No words were needed.

……..

Inuyasha and co stand outside the village waiting for the couple to return. W just looks back and feels sorry for Sango. Kagome stares into the distance and sees a flock of birds flying by. This may look normal but the birds kept increasing. Something was wrong. all of the birds were trying to escape from what looks like thick, black clouds in the sky, consuming the blue skies and the sun. Absorbing all traces of light. It was gradually approaching to the Tajiya Village.

“Something’s wrong” Kagome yells. “Look above!”

“It looks like it’s after us! Kagome! Get Miroku and Sango NOW!” Inuyasha shouts.

As Kagome enters the village, Miroku and Sango both looking alarmed are aware of the situation.

“I think Naraku has found us! We better retreat” Miroku says.

“I’d much rather fight…” Inuyasha thinks. “Running away is going to be pointless. But, I guess it’s best not to argue”.

“Naraku?” W thinks. She’s heard his name mentioned all the time but wonders who he would be and why would he cause trouble to everyone.

“There’s a village nearby!” Sango calls. “We’ll hide there till we find us, then we can be prepared.

The crew knew they were running out of options and getting caught was inevitable. Prolonging the situation just a little bit longer is better preparation rather than being spontaneous. They knew the clouds were coming this way, engulfing all sources of light.

………..

Kikyou finally walks away from the fortress, looking back with an emotionless look on her face, both of her hands curl into fists. She knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Hey!” A voice calls from behind. It was Kagura, however, she was pouting and standing slouched.

“You want to watch the action from afar?”

“I’m not interested. I’d rather watch from a safe distance, where I can’t be seen”

“He’ll know you’re there anyway. Even you know that!”

“It doesn’t matter! I won’t be attending. I have my own business to take care of”

Kikyou continues to walk away, not even once looking at Kagura’s direction.

“Ooh, Someone’s in denial, Aww well…”

“Shit!” Inuyasha shouted. “He’s outside! We can’t hide inside this dilapidated house forever”

All of the gang are huddled in a dark environment; they can only see the view outside from a peephole that Shippou conveniently made. Shippou is curled into a ball on Kagome’s legs. Miroku and Sango both clutching to their respective weapons, W holding Kagome in fear. Inuyasha suddenly stands up, ready to kick the door open. preparing to fight while everyone else intends to flee, protecting W.

The door slams open and the gang prepare themselves. They assemble into their positions. Inuyasha at the front, Miroku and Sango behind them, forms a triangle shape.

Kagome, Shippou and W huddle together and hide in the shadows nearby.

“Naraku! I’m ready to kick your ass!” Inuyasha calls out.

Naraku finally emerges from the black mist and just gives them a cocky smirk. two blades pop out from each wrist. It seems that he’s not being a tactical coward, he is

actually ready to fight. Miroku and Sango watch intently. Inuyasha darts towards Naraku without a second thought and clashes against his right arm blade. Both of them have equal strength, However, Inuyasha could tell Naraku was holding back, but why?

“Don’t go easy on me!” Inuyasha yells

“I would say the same thing to you” Naraku laughs

“Why the fuck is he so calm?” Inuyasha twitches. Offended at Naraku’s snarky remark.

Miroku and Sango raise their left hands, signalling Kagome that they are free to escape. As Kagome starts to turn, she notices that W is absorbed into the battle.

Kagome looks at W’s face and notices something is wrong.

“It’s him…” W says as flashbacks return to her. “He’s the one who tried to experiment on me. He is after my power!”

Without hesitation, Kagome grabs W by the waist and attempts to drag her away.

“We got to go! Once Naraku sees you, we’re screwed!” she warns.

Inuyasha continues to fight as a distraction. Producing multiple attacks that either miss or break Naraku’s barrier. Naraku responds by dodging, using his miasma.

“Come on you coward!” Inuyasha. “What are you going to do? Run away?!”

As Inuyasha keeps shouting, Naraku finally notices that Inuyasha is a distraction as he faintly sees Kagome and W in the distance. Instead of announcing that he’s noticed, he continues to keep dodging Inuyasha’s attacks for a little longer.

Kagome turns left at the end of the rows of houses so she can still see the battle.

“We should be safe for now until we need to relocate again” Kagome says

“I need to stop Inuyasha! He’s making a big mistake!” W says

“He’ll be fine! Naraku doesn’t have the full jewel!”

“But you don’t understand! He doesn’t need it!!! He’s after me!”

“W…”

Kagome doesn’t want W to steal the limelight during battle. Her jealousy towards her is showing. Ever since she appeared and has been really gentle towards Inuyasha.

Even though W isn’t a threat, it still makes Kagome uneasy.

A woman approaches next to them, “Kagome?!” she calls

“Kikyou!” Kagome yells

“What are you doing here?!”

“What are YOU doing here?”

“I… It has nothing to do with you”

"Are you serious?!”

“Kagome, Take W away. She is in grave danger. Let us go to the forest so I can take her powers away”

“You’re kidding me?”

“Sadly, this is the only way for me to lure W. She can’t have these powers forever.” Kikyou thinks.

Kikyou, Kagome (Shippou included) and W all retreat to the forest nearby and approach the river.

Kikyou hesitates before she leaves. She stares at Naraku’s direction; she looks at him with concern.

The forest is also full of black but thankfully, Kikyou’s soul collectors emit a glow so that they can find the forest trail.

“We are here! What now?” Kagome slumps.

W remains silent as she stares at Kikyou.

“Kagome, I have something to tell you… I lied” She shamefully lowers her head as a dark figure suddenly emerges behind her.

Back at the village

“Something seems fishy” Sango ponders.

“Yeah…” Miroku agrees. “I hope Inuyasha has noticed”

Inuyasha leaps towards the sky and aims his sword towards Naraku’s head. Just before he lands, a burst of miasma surrounds the location and Naraku disappears.

“FUCK! YOU FUCKING COWARD” Inuyasha screeches.

“Inuyasha covers his mouth and turns toward Miroku and Sango.”YOU TWO! KAGOME AND W ARE IN DANGER! WE BETTER MOVE NOW. THEY MUST BE AT THE FOREST! NARAKU HAS FUCKED WITH US. I’M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD”

All three of them dash towards the forest straight away. Inuyasha relies on his nose to find the location as everywhere is still pitch black.

Kagome and W avoid Kikyou’s bow’s as they attempt to flee. The figure behind Kikyou emerges and it’s the real Naraku. Not a puppet.

“I take it the plan has gone well?” Kikyou asks.

“Of course. He was too distracted to even notice you were there”

Both of their body language displays that they are more relaxed wth each other as if they are getting along. Kagome notices but doesn’t mention it out loud.

“He will be arriving shortly. You better make this quick” Kikyou warns.

Naraku looks at Kagome and W’s direction and starts to put his plan into motion.

“Why W, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“You get away from me!” W shouts.

“Defensive aren’t you? There is no need for you to live anymore”

W in a burst of rage, she fires a beam towards him.

Kikyou retaliates by shooting a bow back at her.

“Kikyou! What the hell?” Kagome screeches.

Kikyou says nothing.

As Naraku’s open wound in his chest recovers, Inuyasha arrives, in a fiery rage.

“YOU…” He screams.

Naraku just stares at him, looking smug as per usual.

Before Inuyasha continues his shouting monologue, he notices that Kikyou is there.

“Kik…”

Kikyou once again remains silent. Inuyasha blinded by rage doesn’t notice Naraku and Kikyou’s subtle behaviour towards each other.

“Kikyou is against us! I don’t know why!” W calls.

“Kikyou told me she was hunting for W for her own gains but she lied! She’s helping Naraku!” Kagome calls

“I can’t believe it! You must be tricking him!” Inuyasha calls to Kikyou.

Inuyasha’s anger has brewed further with these revelations as he fires his Dimond Spear Blast Attack, ripping Naraku to shreds.

“Don’t let your guard down…” Inuyasha yells in a gruff tone.

“Don’t be so sure” Kikyou finally speaks. “You don’t understand anything!”

“What do you mean?! Why are you siding with him?”

“Because I…” Kikyou stopped suddenly. “No” she thinks “I cannot expose my emotions during battle. That is a sign of weakness.”

Inuyasha just gives her a confuse look.

“I’d watch W if I was you…” Kikyou smirks

“KAGOME! W! RUN”

Miroku and Sango finally approach the forest and both run towards Kagome and W for protection. Inuyasha also does the same. Kagome finally realises that Kikyou has

something glowing from her chest, but, Before she is able to say something, W gets surrounded by tentacles and then gets pulled away.

“NO!” Kagome screams.

Naraku is out of sight and into the black. No one can sense or even see where he or W is.

Kikyou just looks into the black with concern. “I hope this doesn’t change you…” she ponders. Kikyou never asked Naraku why he wanted W’s power. She assumed it was because he wanted power, like the jewel. He pretty much behaves the same way when he wants’ something like that.

Just as Inuyasha begins to lose hope, He hears a gusting wind in the distance, but it’s not Kagura…

Surrounded by darkness…

Two figures emerge. W opens her eyes and sees a whole view of nothingness. She found it hard to tell if the environment was black or that she was blind. Constricted sensations flow throughout her body. Tentacles wrapped from her shoulders down to her waist. Unable to move, she could feel her energy draining away from her. Helpless and weak, she just hangs her head down, defeated, and in pain.

Fueled by greed, Naraku continues draining W’s powers. As the source of her power is finally gone, Naraku laughs in triumph. He finally got what he wanted.

However…

Just as Naraku regains his focus, A sword crashes into his right shoulder. Suddenly breaking it into pieces. Slowly melting away.

Sesshoumaru, just metres away from the back of Naraku’s head, just gives him a deathly glare. All of W’s light energy pours out of him and fades towards the sky.

Kikyou notices and retaliates by using a bow towards his direction.

Sesshoumaru impales Naraku’s chest whilst muttering in a deadpan tone “The job is done…” He pulls out the sword effortlessly and flies away, leaving Jaken, Rin and Ah-un ready to catch up towards him.

Naraku, visibly in shock finally feels his critical wounds inflicted by Sesshoumaru. Feeling helpless, all he could do was to scream in agony. Nobody has seen him express such an extreme emotion. Not even Kikyou.

Inuyasha and the gang watch in the distance, helpless. Their adventure was a wild goose chase. Their heroic moment was stolen by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had become the new hero.

Inuyasha’s hands turn into fists as he grits his teeth in jealousy. Sesshoumaru was always one step ahead of him. One step ahead…

“I think we should leave Kikyou to it…She is the traitor” Kagome reluctantly suggests. Kagome approaches W’s motionless body and carries her.

Inuyasha says nothing but agrees as the gang leave the forest. Deciding what to do next for the future.

Kikyou holds the incomplete jewel and approaches Naraku.

“You want me to use this, right?”

Naraku, paralysed with pain, shakes his head.

“No…It’s all yours.”

Kikyou notices that Kagome has dropped the rest of her shards. A glass container full of shards just lying in the ground. “The final shards!” Kikyou thought.

“May I ask one question…?” Kikyou asks.

"Go ahead” Naraku eventually responds.

“You were planning on using the powers for yourself, weren’t you? I assume you finally wanted your own identity…”

“No…”

“What?!”

“It was for you…I wanted you to be human.”

Kikyou remains frozen. Hearing the most unexpected things that Naraku has ever said.

“You can’t just make me human! You killed me! How could wish for such a thing?! I’m no longer who I was!” Kikyou rages.

Naraku says nothing.

“Why do you want me to be a human?! What use am I to you?!” She cries.

Naraku hesitates.

She holds his arms and stares directly at him. “Say something!”

“I am half human. I can feel what other humans can feel. But you, you’re undead. You’re cold and fragile. I wanted you to feel alive again. To smile, To touch, to feel warmth…”

Kikyou’s eyes fill up with tears. She had no idea it was this bad.

“I physically crave for your warmth but I mentally want you to smile…”

“…I can’t believe how sappy you are right now!!”

“I’m dying Kikyou…Sesshoumaru has destroyed me. Also, I wouldn’t be sappy if I pinned you right about now.”

“As lustful as always…I also like that side. Just don’t get all sleazy. I know you can control your emotions.”

Both of them laugh.

“Look, I do…care…” Kikyou hesitates.

Both of them bravely attempt to avoid the L word but it’s their only choice to spill before Naraku expires.

“As usual… Love keeps people apart” Naraku laughs again.

Kikyou lays him on the floor. She lies down next to him. She prefers to express her emotions by her actions. Naraku notices but is unable to move his arm. He is happy that Kikyou actually returns feelings to him.

“At least I can die happy. I’ve got my wish…”

“No…” Kikyou notices as Naraku starts to fade away.

“It’s so selfish of me…but I always wanted your heart…”

Kikyou uses the jewel without thought and finally turns into an alive human. She feels her face and starts to cry.

“I…am alive! It feels warm!”

She returns to hold Naraku just as he’s continued to fade. Naraku notices that Kikyou feels like a normal human. He can feel her warmth. No longer a clay puppet. He closes his eyes and smiles. His life is accomplished. He lived it selfishly to the end.

Kikyou approaches him and at the heat of the moment, kisses him. It was the only way to respond to her feelings without words. Naraku, using the last of his strength returns her kiss as they both passionately embrace each other afterwards.

Both of them say nothing afterwards as he finally fades away. There is no higher power anymore. The world, and finally Kikyou and Naraku are at peace. Kikyou decides to walk away back to the fortress, back to reminisce some old memories, one more time.

…………………………

Back at the village, Miroku and Sango are preparing a soup while Inuyasha and Kagome huddle against the fire. Miroku feels a faint whooshing in his hand. He frantically unwraps his glove and sees that the hole in his hand is gone. Sango notices and launches into him. “You’re finally free!” she wails. In the bathroom, W just sits, looking lifeless. She just sits in the bath with her upper body exposed. Bruising visible where she was wrapped by tentacles previously. The thoughts replayed in her mind. She’s no longer a girl with special powers. She is only a human, and this depresses her. Her spirit is gone. Consumed by the black.


End file.
